A Legend's Journey
by UltimoDealer49
Summary: This is the journey of Markus Cross, a new Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town who is going to be a legend of legends. He will have to face all the old foes of Ash and will discover a terrifying secret of his Idol Ash Ketchum.
1. Starting A Dream (1)

**1\. Starting A Dream**

A Legend's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or anything Game freak related.

 _A/N: I have read many fan-fictions and after much thought I decided to make one of my own. I hope you like it._

" _Dad where are you come back!? I need to know why all this is happening." Silence._

I woke up. Well not necessarily woke up. I was being yelled at to get my lazy ass out of bed. I opened my eyes and shut them after the sunlight touched them. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 7:15 A.M."Stupid alarm clock." I jumped out of bed and tried as fast as I could to get my clothes on. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror and smiled at my khaki cargo pants, black tee shirt, with my red belt hanging off my shoulders.

"You're going to be late," my Mother yelled as she noticed that I wasn't downstairs.

I picked up my gray hat as I ran down, but she stopped me before I could even clear the stairs. Though it would be more accurate to say she pulled me into a big hug and was slowly suffocating me with her chest. I tapped on her shoulders but she didn't notice and my face was starting to become blue. I started tapping her shoulder harder until I decided to bite her.

"Ouch. I knew what I was doing. I just wanted to hold you as long as I could. You know I'm going to miss having you home Markus," My mom pouted before handing me a pair of shoes and a small bag.

I smiled at her before putting on my belt and the shoes. There was a tag in one of them: _These custom-made running shoes have spring enforced cushion that will add a little pep in your step._

I chuckled to myself and told my mom that I would come back later today. I needed one day at home before I started my journey. I grew up in this town, but I was ready for the adventure ahead of me. I walked the short distance through Pallet town to Professor Oak's lab. As I walked by the only unoccupied house, I became a little sad at seeing Ash's house in such disarray. It was a goal in my life to find out about what happened to him and his mom. I shook my head and continued walking towards professor Oak's lab. I walked inside the lab and my two childhood friends greeted me: Joey and Elizabeth.

Joey was muscular, had black hair that was put into a short ponytail, and had a tan skin tone. His brown eyes always shined in the light. Elizabeth had long blonde hair, long legs, and had a light well almost pale skin. Her eyes were a deep green almost jade really.

Joey waved me over to where they were sitting and Elizabeth smiled at me as I came over. I could feel my face heat up slightly and I was hoping she wouldn't notice. Joey and Elizabeth had always been my friends ever since I could remember, we had played together, went on vacations together, and now we were getting our first Pokémon together.

"What Pokémon do you want Markus?" Joey said as he looked at the Pokeballs by Professor Oak with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Well, I want a Charmander. You know I love Charizard's Joey." I asked as I looked at him with a look that said "duh."

"I always wanted a Bulbasaur," Elizabeth replied.

"That's good since I have always had a thing for water types," Joey stated as he stood up and tapped Professor Oak on the shoulder. "You think we can get started now Professor."

"Why yes Joey." The Professor said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Markus, Elizabeth why don't you both join us?"

Elizabeth flipped her blonde hair and fluttered her eyelashes at me when she turned her head in my direction. My face instantly went red and I helped her up with the gesture of my hand. She smiled at me and gave me a small hug of excitement.

"Ah, young love; It never ceases to amaze me." Professor Oak said dramatically.

Elizabeth immediately let go of me and her face turned beat red, "I was just excited."

I was somewhat sad at the loss of contact, but I didn't let it show as I stood beside Joey and looked up at the Professor. I was somewhat jealous at the fact that everyone was taller than I was. Even Elizabeth was, but that was expected since her mom was 6' 2'' and her dad was even taller. Joey was barely taller than I was, but he was still over me.

"Now since everything is ready and everyone is here we may as well get started." He showed us three devices that were sitting on a table next to a machine with Pokeballs. "These are your Pokedex's, they can record data on every known Pokémon and give you any information on that Pokémon. They have been customized to your accord and would probably be best if you each walk up and to receive them now. One at a time."

We looked at each other before Joey stepped forward and picked up his blue one. Elizabeth moved her blonde hair behind her ear and picked up her green Pokedex. I slowly walked up and picked up my black one.

"I'm sure the guys know about ladies first so... Elizabeth, you're first. Choose your Pokémon."

She smiled at everyone and walked up to the Pokeball for Bulbasaur. Joey walked right up after her and picked Squirtle. I threw my hands in my pocket and picked Charmander.

"Okay everyone open up your Pokedex and register so that you can officially become a Pokémon trainer," he said as he started typing something up on his computer.

I opened up my Pokedex and it asked me to register.

Name: Markus Cross

Hometown: Pallet Town

Age: 14

Badges: None

Pokémon:

Charmander

 _The Lizard Pokémon_

 _The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly._

"So it's official," Joey said to himself.

"Yep. I'm heading home would anyone like to come and see if my mom could whip us up something?" I asked as I looked at them.

"As long as there's some actual whip I'm all for it," Elizabeth said as she looked back at Joey.

"I don't have any plans so I might as well. You never know maybe she put together a party." Joey said as he picked up the pace and started walking in front of the pack.

As we walked to my house, I noticed that everyone seemed to be home despite it being the middle of the day. I didn't say anything aloud, but I thought it was a little suspicious.

"Hey, my parents are home," Elizabeth said in surprise.

"Well, they had to come back sometime." I pointed out.

"Maybe you're right," She muttered under her breath.

As I opened the door to my house, I noticed that the lights were off. I flipped the switch and was greatly surprised. Everyone in town was inside and as soon as the light came on everyone yelled surprise and streamers fell from the roof. Elizabeth smiled and went to hug her parents. Joey went around greeting everyone and I just stood in the door for a moment until Elizabeth pulled me inside. She didn't look where she was going and we both tripped to the couch. She pulled my brown hair on the way down and I almost screamed.

"You need a haircut and stop standing like a Stantler in headlights. This is probably a farewell party you know." Elizabeth giggled as she sat and looked at me for a moment. I looked into her eyes and felt my stomach flutter. Something rolling across the room captured our attention and when we looked at each other, we blushed and went to look at the cart in the living room.

There were three different cakes and three different flavors. I liked chocolate, Joey liked red velvet, and Elizabeth liked strawberry. We stood looking at the cakes for a moment not wanting to ruin them. Mine had red icing and had black sprinkles decorating the top. Around the rim were flames dancing around almost touching my name. It had my name in the middle stretched all the way across. Joey's cake was a typical red velvet cake with white icing just as he wanted with his name in bold letters with a waterfall etched into the cake and bubbles around the rim. Elizabeth had green icing on hers that matched her eyes. She had a small vine like artwork that went around the cake and ended at the beginning of her name. Her name was in a plant like fashion with vines coiling around some parts of her name and spreading out towards the outer rim.

"These cakes are beautiful Claudia," Joey's dad said loudly.

Everyone around the room smiled and nodded in agreement. I cut my cake first starting at the edge and slowly cut around my name in every slice. Joey and Elizabeth did the same and we gave everybody a slice until it only had our name left. I cut mine in half while Joey and Elizabeth cut theirs' in thirds. After everyone ate their slice, my mom told Elizabeth to turn on some music. She walked to the kitchen and I followed her. She was looking around in the cabinets and pulled out cups and a bottle of alcohol. She gave one to me and I raised my eyebrow. She saw my look and walked away giving everyone a glass.

"Since you three are old enough to go out and live your life. Doing who knows what. I guess you're old enough to drink." She said proudly as she raised her glass. "I would like to make a toast to my son, Elizabeth, and Joey, for starting their very own journey like most of us did."

Everyone nodded their heads and raised their drinks before drinking them. I looked at mine and sipped a bit of it. _""It's sweet.""_ I thought as it slipped down my throat. I drank the rest of it and wanted more. While some people went dancing around the makeshift dance floor, I asked my mom for some more. She smiled and gave me the rest of the bottle.

I poured myself a cup and turned when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "You don't mind if I get some huh?" Elizabeth said as she came into my view.

"No problem. I'll even pour it for you." I tipped the bottle and filled her cup up to half before putting the bottle down on the table.

"Thanks," She replied as she walked back to the party.

Joey walked up to me and put a hand on my back as he smiled at me.

"What's up Joey having fun?" I smiled as he nodded and gave the bottle to his parents.

"This is a great party. The whole town is here and everyone looks so happy." Joey was smiling so hard I thought he was gonna get stuck like that.

Elizabeth jumped on Joey's back and I laughed as he went down like a rock.

"Alright, guys lets go upstairs and talk for a minute. This is serious business."

They both looked at me surprised and we all went upstairs. I swung open my door I sat at my desk, Joey walked over to the wall and propped up on it while Elizabeth walked to my bed and sat down.

"Where do you plan on going when you start your journey?" Joey said as his whole demeanor changed.

"I guess I would go to Pewter city to challenge the gym leader," I said as I took off my gray hat and laid it on my desk.

"So you really are going to challenge all the gym leaders," Elizabeth said almost tearfully.

"Yeah. Don't worry Elizabeth we will see each other every so often." I said as I picked invisible dust off of my hat.

Joey looked at me for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious about this Markus? I mean dead serious."

I looked directly into his eyes "Yes I'm serious. I'm going to be the best and no one is going to stop me from achieving my final goal."

Elizabeth looked between us and waited to see what would happen.

Joey closed his eyes and walked over to me with his hair over his eyes. "Then you are truly the man your mom wants you to be."

I quickly perked up and gave him a bro hug. "Thanks for understanding Joey and Elizabeth I know this will be hard for you too." I pulled Elizabeth to us and hugged her.

"Alright, Joey your goal. What is it? You both know mine, but I don't know yours." I said as I got serious again.

"I'm going to become an important man and live to help others," Joey said as he stood up straight and puffed out his chest.

"How hard are you willing to work towards your goal?" Elizabeth said as she got interested.

"I'm not going to die to achieve my goal. What's the point if you're not going to be around to live in the world you made?" Joey sounded adamant and I respected him greatly for it.

"Now, what about you Elizabeth?" I looked at her closely. "What is your goal?"

She popped up and gave us a radiant smile. "I want to travel the leagues and see what the world really is like."

"That's a wonderful goal, Lizzie. How are you going to achieve it?" Joey asked.

"Easy. I'm going to get my Pokemon strong and use the money we win to fund my adventure. I'm going to document the whole thing and maybe someone will sponsor me." Elizabeth was smiling so hard that Joey and I had to join along with her.

"Alright, guys let's make this a party we can remember." I showed them both out of my room and I looked back at my room with a big smile.

After the party kicked off Joey and I pulled out a karaoke machine from the spare room we used as a storage room. Everyone got up to sing a song but as the night went on people started to slip out to go home. I started picking up the trash that was left over.

I saw my mom cleaning up and saw that she was really sleepy. "I think you should go to bed. We can handle this. Right? Guys."

Joey gave a thumbs up and started moving the karaoke machine back to the storage room.

"Of course we'll help you out. This party was for us anyway. It wouldn't feel right if we made you clean up everything by yourself." Elizabeth said as she moved the chairs back to the kitchen.

"Well, are Elizabeth and Joey staying over?" My mom said as I helped her up the stairs.

"I'm staying. I don't really feel like going home." Elizabeth said as she rearranged the chairs.

"I'm going back home. My folks probably want to talk to me before I leave tomorrow." Joey explained.

"Okay let me know if you need any help." She walked upstairs and I heard her bedroom door shut.

After an hour of cleaning living room was almost clean and Joey was putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey, man I'm going to go ahead and head home. Think you and Elizabeth can finish?" Joey said as he picked up his coat and went to the door.

"Yeah; you can go. We got this" I said as we did our signature handshake. Before our hands met, we both pulled back and put one foot forward. We brought our hands back and clasped them together before pulling each other into a side hug. "Hey! Starting tomorrow, we will be rivals. We may be friends but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He looked me in the eye and I felt his grip tighten a bit. "Tomorrow I'll be waiting."

I smiled and patted him on his back before he left. Elizabeth and I finished cleaning up the house and started to walk toward my room.

"You remember that time you and Joey tried to swing into that pool and hit the pavement," Elizabeth said as she stifled a giggle.

"We thought we could make it," I said defensively.

"Yeah, but you tried 8 times. The first 2 should have told you." She said as we made it to my room. "Oh! Is that mattress still in your closet?"

"Yeah but I'll let you have the bed... this time," I said as I rolled it out.

"We could always share the bed," She said as she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I... I... I..." I was lost for words, but she found the ones I was thinking.

"I'm just teasing Markus," She said as she laid down on my bed.

I sighed and laid down on the small mattress. "Well I'm going to get up early tomorrow but Elizabeth can you believe it. We're going to be going on our own Pokemon journey just like our parents."

"I can hardly believe it myself. I've always wanted to see the world and now I can. I guess you should get some rest. I wouldn't want to keep you up all night." She said as she turned away from me and pulled up the covers.

I sighed and turned off the light before looking at my clock. _"Tomorrow is gonna be a new day and new adventures. I can feel the excitement in my bones."_

 **Get Get Up! Get Get Up! Time to get up! You should really really Get Get Up! Get Get Up! Time to get UP!... (Insanely Loud Guitar Solo)**

"Okay, you stupid alarm clock!" I said as I slammed it and unplugged it before chucking it into the closet. _"I knew I shouldn't have bought that clock."_

"Well, I might as well get my day started," I said to myself. I put the mattress back in the closet and put on my clothes. I reached for my gray hat but decided against it and put on my red belt. I clipped my Pokeball to it and looked at it for a moment. I shook my head and continued walking to my closet. I picked up my new running shoes and slipped them on before I closed it and looked at the mirror. It felt weird as I looked around my room for the last time. Elizabeth was still sleeping and I thought for a second before going over and trying to wake her up.

"Elizabeth, Liz, Beth." I sighed and moved her hair behind her ear so I could whisper into it. "I'm about to go."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" She said as she rose up and slapped me. She looked around to find where I was, but she didn't see me.

 _"Backward, homicidal maniac."_ I thought as I rose up off the floor. "I didn't yell!" I emphasized by rubbing my cheek and looking in the mirror to see a big hand print. "Monkey hands."

"What did you say?" She said as she pulled my brown hair. "Huh, I don't hear anything." She let go of my hair and looked at me with a smile. "Pavement muncher."

I looked through my drawers until I found what I was looking for. "Here's' my Pokedex." I said to myself. "If you want. You could come with me to Pewter City.

"Sorry but I'll catch up with you later," Elizabeth said as she brushed her hair in my mirror.

"Alright, then I guess it's time to head off." I pocketed my wallet and I.D before I stopped and looked back at Elizabeth. I walked behind her and gave her a big hug. "The world's big Elizabeth but you can always contact me if you need to."

She blushed hard and took a few breaths before talking, "I know Markus and I know we're ready for the real world. I'm going to go talk to my parents and maybe we'll meet soon." She turned and hugged me back before letting me go and walking down the stairs.

I picked up my gray hat and put it on backward. "It's time to face the real world." I switched off the light and closed my doors as I went downstairs.

"Markus I have some things for you." my mom called to me. "Here's a journal and your new bag."

"What was wrong with my old bag?" I questioned as I looked at the foreign object.

"Other than the fact that it looks like it went through a war and lost," She said as she pointed to a tattered, worn down, red backpack. "Both of the straps are even missing."

I cast my head down and picked up the new gray and light black bag. I got the few things out of my old pack: two potions, 2 Oran berries, and an extra set of clothes; and put them in my new bag. I looked at the new bag and found that it had more zippers than my old one, which meant more storage. "Thanks. Mom, I appreciate this I really do."

"Have fun and remember to call every now and then." she said as I hugged her.

"Yeah I'll make sure to let you know what goes on in my journey; Professor Oak too." I closed the door behind me and walked to the beginning of Route 1.

"Is the world going to end. You're actually on time." Joey said as he propped himself on a tree.

"You lean on everything is that a new trend. You ready to get your wallet and hand me out some bills when you lose." I said as I thumbed my Pokeball.

"Maybe, maybe not. This is going to be a battle between rivals." Joey said as he slowly bounced his Pokeball in his hand.

We looked into each other's eyes and each threw out a Pokeball.

"Go Squirtle!"

"Charmander let's go!"

 _A/N: How was it? I redid this first chapter after I found some inspiration and I'm going to continue to do so. I hope you enjoyed it and_ _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_ _. This is my revised one and I want to know if it's any better than the last._


	2. A Legendary First Encounter

**2\. The Legendary Encounter**

A Legend's Journey

 _A/N: Okay this is my redo of Chpt 2. I hope you all enjoy this as I spent quite a while trying to improve it. If anyone can give me tips for filler content please help me, it will be greatly appreciated. I'm good with action and flow, but I just cannot do filler good enough to give you all a good experience so with this out of the way enjoy the story._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; if I did, Ash wouldn't suck.

" _Thoughts"_

 **Attacks**

Two bright white lights came from the Pokeball's and two Pokémon materialized. The first was a small blue turtle almost two feet in height with a small shell and standing on two webbed feet. The second was a red lizard with two feet and arms clawed at the end. It had a small tail with a flame at the end.

"Charmander Char!"

"Squirt Squirtle!"

"Markus get ready to lose. Squirtle hit 'em hard use **Pound**."(Shoot me if that's not the right move.) Joey called. Squirtle charged forward and pounded Charmander into the ground.

"Charmander use **Growl** until he backs off," I said quickly. Charmander growl and glowered at Squirtle lowering his attack and getting rid of the gusto it had before.

"Awe man Squirtle get back then use **Pound** again," Joey called out.

"Dodge it then **Growl** one more time." I said as I watched Charmander move. He jumped into the air making Squirtle lose his balance and crashing into the ground. Charmander landed back in front of him and growled down at him again, lowering Squirtle's attack once again. "Now **Scratch**!" Charmander's claws lengthened and he scratched at Squirtle's arms and legs. "Once more end it!" I started jumping up and down with excitement but stopped when I realized that I was being childish. Charmander's claws lengthened again and scratched Squirtle once across its face.

"Squirtle are you okay?" Joey said as he looked at his Pokemon with a concerned look. His Squirtle smiled and gave him a thumbs up, but I could tell it was about to fall over.

"Charmander **Scratch** ," I called as I watched his claws lengthen one more time and he ran toward the Squirtle.

"Squirtle hit em with **Pound** for the last time. Put everything you have into it." Joey said as he placed his confidence in his Pokemon.

They both charged forward, Charmander was faster, but Squirtle could take a hit, Charmander went for a low hit, but Squirtle was going for a high hit. They both smacked each other with their attacks, but Charmander came out the victor since he hadn't taken as many attacks as Squirtle.

Joey recalled Squirtle and walked over to me with a smile on his face. "That Charmander is fast man." He held out his hand and I grabbed it.

"I saw that. I didn't know they could jump and move around like that." I shook Joey's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "You can't just keep attacking you need variety and strategy. Sure Charmander was fast but your Squirtle took those hits and got back up."

His grip tightened and he knew I was right "I thought I could hammer him down, but your Charmander was fast man."

His grip slackened and he pulled out his wallet and gave me a few bills. He let go of my hand and walked towards Professor Oak's laboratory.

I looked at Charmander and saw that he was waiting. I smiled and gave him a pat on the head. "Charmander you did good return." I held out my Pokeball and he flicked his tail before being zapped inside.

 _"I guess I should continue to Viridian City."_ The walk was long but practically uneventful. I took out my Pokedex and looked at my map. "Hmm, I'm halfway through I guess I should stop and make camp off to the side of the path."

I let out Charmander and told him to look for food. He nodded and walked away keeping his tail from touching the ground. I walked around looking for firewood. I looked around and noticed that it was a full moon tonight. The light shined down through the trees creating a excellent amount of light that let me see all around me. The bark off trees and stray limbs would make good kindle but I needed something with more bulk to it. I was making my way back to camp with what I found when I realized that I hadn't seen or heard Charmander since he began walking off. When I made it to camp and couldn't see him, I was starting to panic a bit. _"Did he leave me?"_ The wind started to pick up and I saw a light off in the distance and then a loud shrill.

"PIDGEOT!"

"What the hell is that!?" I whipped out my Pokedex as it registered the sound.

Pidgeot: The Bird Pokémon

The last evolved form of Pidgey.

It spreads its majestic wings to frighten enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speeds and can locate a target from miles in the sky.

"Charmander! Charmander! Where are you?" I started running towards the light in the distance and saw Pidgey lying about nursing their wounds. _"Did he take down all these Pidgey?"_ I got to the light and saw that Charmander looked to be on his last leg.

"No Charmander!" He looked back at me and I saw a distant look in his eyes. His tail flickered and almost went out. "Charmander come on it'll be alright just get back in your Pokeball and everything will be alright.

I walked towards him and knelled down in front of him with one of my potions held out. "Let me heal your wounds. I promise you everything will be okay."

"PIDGE- PIDGEOT!"

The trees around us were all sliced apart by a strong gust of wind. _"That was_ _ **Air Cutter**_ _!"_ I stood and looked around for sign of the Pokémon but didn't see anything except darkness. _"Wait it was a full moon tonight!"_ I looked up and saw the giant Pokémon hovering above me with its wings spread and talons out. I knew that Pidgeot were big but... _"This thing is at least double the normal size and its wingspan is! Oh my Arceus!"_ It opened its beak and I saw that it was charging a **Hyper Beam** and was aiming straight at Charmander. "NO! Leave Charmander alone!" I waived my arms in the air and tried to get its attention but it never stopped or even looked in my direction. I stood in front of Charmander and put my arms out wide. "You will not harm Charmander. For as long as I breathe, I will protect those precious to me no matter the cost or the sacrifice. If you are going to strike me now then you better put me down or I'll come back and make you regret it."

Its aim faltered for a moment and I saw the attack land fly beside me and scar the landscape behind me. I felt the shock wave and suddenly my feet weren't touching the ground. My ears were ringing and the ground was so far away from me. I felt all the flakes of ground and pebble rocket into my body and felt nothing but absolute pain.

The ground came at me surprisingly fast and I felt the most intense pain of my life. I saw Charmander lying next to me with his claw outstretched toward me trying to reach me. I looked at my hand and saw that I still had the potion in my hand. I crawled towards Charmander and grabbed his outstretched hand.

I slowly sprayed the potion on his wounds and slowly reached into my bag. I grabbed an Oran berry and tried to feed it to him. "Come on Charmander open your mouth a bit and eat this berry. It'll make you stronger." I looked at his tail and saw that it was burning lowly. I got another potion and sprayed down some more of his wounds. His tail started burning steadily as I smiled. It still flickered but I saw that he was at least conscious. I held out the berry and he ate it. "There you go everything's going to be alright." I got my bag and Charmander and started running back down the path. I continued running until I saw Pallet Town in the distance. _"I have to make it. Just hold on Charmander I will make it there. You just have to hold on."_ I picked up the pace and ran faster than I had in my whole life. I ran until I felt my legs burn and I kept running until I felt the grass under my feet turn to dirt and gravel. I saw the Professor's Lab and I hoped to Arceus he was still working. I beat on his door and the lights came on the next second.

He opened the door and had a concerned expression on his face that turned to a horrified one when he saw that it was I at his door with Charmander in my arms.

"Get inside now!" He said as I ran past him and placed Charmander on the Professor's table.

He came back seconds later with his first-aid kit and a Chansey. "Markus, can you stand over there and watch the machine?" He pointed to a heart monitor and my stomach dropped. The line slowly beeped and didn't rise and drop as it should have. "Did you try to heal Charmander before coming here?"

"Yes, I... I... thought he needed all the help he could get." I said as I felt my lungs burn.

"That's good Markus. You made a very good decision." He cut in. "If you would not have treated Charmander it wouldn't have made the trip back. Chansey can handle this on her own. For now... I think you should rest."

"No, I think I should-" I started but felt a piercing pain in my gut when I tried to move too quickly. I saw blackness shroud around me and saw blood on my hand.

"Markus are you-" I blacked out.

"Everything's going to be just fine." A voice said.

"What do you mean?" A familiar voice said obviously worried.

"Nothing was broken there was just a small piece of wood that was lodged inside him." The first voice said. "He mainly over exerted himself and caused it to make additional bleeding. He's gonna be a little weak but with the medicine we have here he should be fit to leave in a few hours or tomorrow. He's a very lucky young man. His Charmander on the other hand suffered many injuries and will likely be in the hospital for a little while longer."

I opened my eyes at this and felt a sharp pain from the sudden illumination. "Char Charmander. Where is Charmander?"

"Oh, my! Markus, how are you feeling?" My mom said as she ran and knelt by the bed.

"Just Peachy. Now where's Charmander?" I said as I sat up.

"Markus be more polite." My mom said as she crossed her arms and did her "mom" stance.

I wasn't in the mood and ignored her while looking straight at the doctor. "You going to tell me or not?"

"He's in recovery he used up a lot of energy and suffered some bad whiplash from something while he was battling off those Pidgey." The doctor said.

"Well, I'm going to see him now," I said as I struggled to get up.

"No, you need rest. Charmander is just fine. He's getting some of the best care in the world." The man said as he pushed me back down.

I pushed him away and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm going to see him one way or another. Nothing you say or do is going to stop me." I gave him a threatening look and saw that he looked shaken. My mom stepped back and looked shaken herself. "What room is he in?"

"He's in room 153 the 3rd floor, on the right." The man said as he got out my way.

"Thank you." I started walking to the closest elevator and pressed the button. When the door opened, I stepped inside and pressed the third floor. While I waited, I felt my knees become weak and thought I might throw up now. I looked around and saw that everything looked lopsided. When the elevator door opened, I walked out and slowly made my way to Charmander's room.

I looked at all the numbers on the wall and counted each number as they passed. As I made it to his room I looked inside and saw Charmander laying there breathing normally with the machine beeping what I assume is normal. As I stood beside him, his eyes opened and he smiled. He held out his hand and I got on my knees. "This is my fault. I just know it is."

He shook his head and blew a small amount of fire out his mouth. I slowly realized what he meant. "You were experimenting with ember." He nodded and moved his hands in an outward motion. "It spread and caught some trees on fire." He smiled and I hugged him.

"So how are you feeling?" He held onto my hand and squeezed weakly. "You want to get outta here huh?" He nodded once more and I stood. "I'll be back later to get you. Just rest up for now." His eyes closed and I knew that he would be ready for our journey to start again.

 **A Few Days Later...**

"Markus that's enough for today come home and rest before you leave for Viridian City." My mom called me.

I stopped my routine and ran back to the house. When I got to the house I grabbed a bottle of lemonade. I sank down on the couch and drank it all down.

"Did you ever go back and get your camping supplies?" My mom said as she closed the door.

"Yeah I got it yesterday," I said as I flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Charmander is at Professor Oak's lab. He wanted to talk to you before you got Charmander though." She said as she took the remote.

"Hey, I was looking for something good to watch," I said as I sank further into the couch.

"I know, but my show is on. Actually, don't you think it's time for you to go? It's noon. If you start now you'll reach Viridian City before its dark." She gave me her "mom" stare and I walked to the door.

"Okay. Bye Mom. I'll make sure to call every now and then." I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulders. "Love you."

I ran to the Lab and opened the door without knocking. I walked straight to the field behind his lab and called out to Charmander. A large **Smokescreen** covered my vision and I smiled. _"Show off."_ "How are you doing buddy?"

"Char Charmander Char?"

"Yeah we'll be leaving today. I just got to talk to Professor Oak." I held out his pokeball and he tapped it with his claw. I walked back inside and saw the Professor sitting down eating a sandwich. "Professor I heard you wanted to talk to me before I left." He finished his lunch and wiped his hands and face with a napkin.

"Yes, I was wondering what the Pokémon that attacked you was and what it looked like."

"It was a Pidgeot. It was double the normal size and I can't even guess the wingspan." I said as I answered his question.

"Was it powerful?" I looked at him as if he was stupid and walked out the Lab. He ran after me and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Please, I need to know. Markus what you say now could mean many things."

I turned around and looked at him. "With two attacks, it completely and utterly destroyed everything around it. It destroyed the landscape and everything around us with a simple **Air Cutter**. Don't even get me started on what the **Hyper Beam** did. The shock wave from it threw me over 8ft into the air and it was faster than I could imagine a Pokémon being." My entire body shook as the memories came flowing back and my breath hitched.

He lowered his head and I heard him stifle a sob, "Then my fears were right on the mark. What you encountered Markus was the Guardian of the Forest from Viridian forest to the outskirts of Pallet Town. Do you understand what that means Markus? That was Ash Ketchum's Pidgeot that you encountered and Markus listen to me when I say that you are lucky to be with us now."

"What... What do you mean?" I said as my head started to speculate a thousand different things.

"Ash Ketchum, one of the most promising trainers I've ever seen. That was his Pidgeot. It was double the height of its species and its wing span was huge as well." He paced around for a moment before his head snapped up. "Ash released his Pidgeot years ago to protect the forest from a Fearow that was tormenting the Pokémon..."

My head hurt and I didn't know what to say or do. I looked at his eyes and saw a curious look with a glint of sadness at the edges. I turned and started walking away.

"I'm going to Viridian City now. I won't let this slow me down. I'll find out what I need to know later. I just know I will." Professor Oak turned and started towards his lab. He looked back and I saw sorrow in his eyes. The Chansey from before ran out of the lab with a few things in her "hands."

"Chan Chansey Chan."

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll need these later in our journey." I gave it a nod and looked at the items it gave me. "Wow, this is a lot of stuff. This would have cost me the funds from 4 or 5 battles." I put it all in the right pockets and made sure to count how much of each I had.

"Time to get going I don't have time to waste." I started to jog down Route 1 with a heavy weight on my shoulders and a nagging thought at the back of my mind.

 _A/N: How was that huh? I think I improved it a little bit. I didn't make any major changes to this chapter but I did try to make it longer than it was and I even tried to add some filler and details but like I've said in the past I need help with it. It says I've added almost 1,000 words to this chapter and I'm happy with that._


	3. A Amazing Catch

**3\. The First Capture**

A Legend's Journey

I do not own Pokémon; if I did, Ash wouldn't suck.

 _A/N: Okay my redo of Chpt. 3 is right here. I think I've improved this one a lot and at this moment I'm considering going back and trying to lengthen Chpt 2._

 _Should I do the Pokemon's strength by level or by skill and battle experience? Know what. You people just tell me and I'll base my answer on that._

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Pokémon Attacks**

As I walked through Route 1, I noticed that there weren't very many Pokémon around. The sun was high in the sky and I felt the heat as I started to sweat. I've always liked being hot more than being cold so I was finally feeling good when I heard a voice.

"Hey you wanna battle?" a young boy said as he ran up to me.

"Sure, one on one and no items allowed," I said as I held out my hand.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," He said as he shook my hand.

We both walked off the path and waited for a moment. The wind picked up and a swirl of dust passed right by us.

"Charmander, I choose you." I threw my Pokeball and Charmander moved into a battle stance with his claws halfway out.

"Rattata, show him your bite," He said loudly. His Rattata appeared and backed up a few steps when it saw Charmander.

"Charmander use **Scratch**." I yelled.

"Rattata dodge it." He said quickly.

As Charmander went to swipe at the Rattata, it jumped over him and flipped so that he was looking at Charmander's back.

"Charmander use **Growl** and follow up with **Smokescreen**." I said as I watched him turn to look at the Rattata.

"Oh crap umm…. Dodge it Rattata." The boy started to immediately panic and I could see that he was fresh out of the grass cause he said to dodge a non-hitting attack.

I looked at him and gave him my best "really" look that I could muster. Our eye contact was blocked by a big cloud of smoke. I sighed and watched as Charmander ran into the smoke without me having to say anything.

"Use **Ember** and then end it with **Scratch**!" I said as I took my opportunity.

I saw a small glow in the smoke that quickly changed into a small blaze that was rapidly approaching the Rattata. The trainer only gawked at the scene and didn't utter a command until the attack was done and his Rattata was down.

"Oh man you won fair and square." He said as he returned his Rattata. He whispered some words to his pokeball and then walked over and gave me a few bills.

"Thanks for a great battle man. I can't wait to battle you again one day." I returned Charmander and shook the boy's hand. I watched him walk away before I started to walk down the path to began another boring walk. As I walked I started thinking about whether or not I should heal Charmander but decided against it since he didn't take any damage. After a few minutes, I started to really look around me in hopes that I would faze out.

Even though the forest was creepily quiet it allowed me to think and calm myself better than any book I had ever read. The path opened up to a clearing that allowed in a lot of sunlight and I stopped to feel the warmth. I thought I was out but when I looked ahead I sighed.

There were three trainers: one at the end of the path leading into Viridian city. The second was turning and looking around for any trainers that could be in the woods, while the third looked straight at me and waited for either me to say something or one of his friends.

I looked at them all very closely and noticed that they wore the same clothes except for the fact that they were different colors. These people either were brothers or just had the same taste. I thought about trying to find a way around them but stopped that thought the second it sprung up. _"What's wrong with me? I'm a trainer now why would I be trying to find a way around these dudes."_ I walked right up to them and stood there for a second before I looked at the third person and nodded. He must have understood because he snapped his fingers making the other two look straight at me. "What's this?"

The one who snapped his fingers was the one to answer, "Your last obstacle."

"Why would I need a last obstacle?" I said matching his tone.

"Why wouldn't there be one? Therefore, here's the thing. You have to beat all of us in a row. If you want, you can go around us but we'll be sure to spread the word of your cowardice as a trainer." He said harshly.

"So that's how you guys get trainers to do this. You risk their pride and their reputation. That's actually pretty smart. I'll accept your challenge on the condition that all the battles are one on one." I picked Charmander's pokeball off my belt and took off my hat and hung it off my belt.

"Sure it wouldn't be all that fair if we did anything else." He whistled and the first person walked into the clearing and looked down at his pokeballs as if he was trying to make a big decision.

"Charmander, let's show them our will." I said as I watched the trainer's face fall.

"Oh man I hate those things. Pidgey show time" He said as he released his Pokémon.

"You can have the first move." I hollered across the field.

He nodded at me before he started thinking for a moment. "Alright, Pidgey use **Gust**. The Pidgey started flapping its wings rapidly before doing one final push sending the wind rushing at us.

"Charmander dodge it then use **Growl**." I said as I watched the torrent of wind get close to Charmander. He dashed to the side of the attack and did something that actually surprised me. He looked straight at the Pidgey and made a face that made it drop to the ground. "Charmander when did you learn **Scary Face**!"

He didn't reply but I had a suspicion that he learned it earlier. "Well use **Ember** and then get out of there."

"Pidgey try and dodge it and then use **Sand-Attack** ," He said frantically. The Pidgey flappedits wings and tried to dodge the attack but overestimated its speed and was hit by the flames.

"End this with **Scratch** ," I said triumphantly.

Charmander jumped into the air and came down with a harsh **Scratch** across its left wing to its chest.

It dropped to the ground and the trainer returned his Pokémon and gave me my prize money.

"Wow not even a scratch." The last trainer said proudly. "I'm definitely going next." He ran all the way from the end of the path and stood proudly in front of me.

"Charmander you're good to go right." I said as I looked at him. He flicked his tail at me and I smiled boldly.

"Alright Rattata, let's go." The trainer said a little too loudly.

"Charmander let's start this out with **Scary-Face**." I said making the first move. Charmander looked at the Rattata with a look so fierce I saw its claws retract. "I hope you weren't planning on Rattata's speed because I'm sure it's a lot slower now."

"Well, I guess I'll have to make up for it in some way," He said as he looked at me. "Rattata use **Quick Attack**."

"Brace for it," I said quickly.

Charmander moved his arms to his chest just as the Rattata hit it. The Rattata scurried back to its trainer and I saw Charmander's arms were heavily bruised.

"How's your arms?" I called out quickly. He moved one up to his face and the other only went up to his stomach. "Crap use **Smokescreen**!" He opened his mouth and spewed out a surprising amount of smoke. "Now use **Growl**!" I said sharply. The volume of the move was so high that I thought I heard some malice laced into it.

My pokedex started beeping and vibrating so, I stopped looking at the battlefield to check it out. When I opened, it said something but I just checked yes and waited for a moment.

"Hello I am your pokedex. I am named Para for short. The moves your Charmander knows so far are **Ember** , **Firespin** , **Scratch** , **Smokescreen** , **Growl** , **and Scary Face**. Be advised Pokémon have a limit to the number of moves they can have in battle."

My eyes enlarged for a moment before a smile crept across my face. "Charmander use **Ember X2** ," I said hastily.

The trainer was confused for a moment until he saw two embers heading straight for his Pokémon. He looked as though he was going to say something but never got the chance as his Rattata was hit by the flames. It stood for a moment before it was enveloped in flames and fainted.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about for once a burn saved me." I said happily as Charmander walked out of the flames.

The trainer went around the smoke and gave me my prize money before walking back to the spot he was at before the battle.

When the smoke cleared the trainer that was doing all the talking before stepped up to field. "You might want to use a Potion on your Charmander's arms. It wouldn't be right if I won when your Pokémon couldn't use its arms." He said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Thanks for the tip. Come here Charmander let's get your arms fixed." I sprayed half of the bottle on his left and then did the same on his right. "Can you move then now?"

He moved his left arm all the way above his head and then moved his right arm just a bit lower. He jabbed at the air and winced a bit.

"Hey if he can at least move them above his head than I think he's good to go. You wouldn't want to baby him you know." He said as he grabbed the third pokeball on his belt.

"Hey Charmander you think you can do one more." I said as I looked down at him. He flicked his tail at me and I jumped back a little. "I was just asking."

"Let's get started! Go! Spearow." He called as he threw out his pokeball and let out a small bird that resembled a Pidgey.

"I'll go first Charmander use **Ember**." I said as I watched the trainer.

"Dodge it and use **Wing** **Attack**!" He said a little too quickly.

His Pokemon shot into the air and circled until its wings started glowing. It leveled out and started heading straight for Charmander.

Charmander shot out his attack and then started to move his arms to stop the next attack but I knew that would be a mistake. "Don't block with your arms. Use **Firespin** on yourself!" He looked back at me for a second and then turned his head into the sky and started spinning fire into the air. Before the trainer could stop his Pokémon, it collided head on with the attack.

It screeched in pain and flew back to its trainer in a hurry. "That was a pretty smart tactic." The trainer said admirably. "But this battle isn't over. Spearow use **Sand-Attack**."

"Don't even give him a chance use **Smokescreen**." I said quickly. "Charmander make this one a whopper." I saw him smile before he started taking in a lot air. As the Spearow started flinging sand towards him, he blew out a huge volume of smoke that caused me to lose eyesight of him.

"Stop and use **Gust**. Blow that smoke away." The trainer said from the other side of the smoke.

The Spearow put everything it had into the attack but it seemed like it couldn't push back the smoke. "Charmander use Firespin." I said as I smiled. This battle was over. A spiral of fire filled the smoke and consumed the Spearow leaving it more than a little singed.

"Alright that's enough I don't want my Pokémon to hurt any more than it needs to." He said as he returned his Pokémon and mumbled some words to it.

"You did a fantastic job Charmander have a rest." He walked over to me and tapped the ball with a closed hand.

The lead trainer walked over and gave me my prize money and pulled out his pokedex. "My name's Cyprus. That was a great battle and I want to stay in contact with you." He showed me his trainer tag and I reached in my pocket to get mine.

"I'm Markus Cross." I showed my pokedex towards his and they both registered our contact information. "I have a feeling you would have done better if not for that massive smokescreen."

He smiled at me and looked around. "Yeah, that smokescreen was strong man. How does he make it stay."

"That's a secret that you'll have to figure out one day." I laughed as he gave me a look. "Don't worry we'll battle again and hopefully we can have a bigger battle next time."

"Not to worry I have more where that came from." He patted his belt and his three Pokeballs jingled.

I nodded and looked ahead of me. The town was right there at the point where the trees ended and opened up. "I'll get going now. I hope to battle you again someday."

Cyprus nodded and went to talk to his two buddies. I kept walking forward and as I made it to the clearing a small flash caused a blinding pain in my eyes.

"What the hell?" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"You want to keep the picture yes?" A voice said.

"Huh yeah sure," I said somewhat annoyed.

"Yes! Yes! It is a wonderful picture indeed. The look of bewilderment adds character does it not." He said as he handed me the photo.

I shook his hand and headed towards the Pokémon center to wash up and rest before I went through Viridian Forest. The second I stepped foot inside the Pokémon center I was met at the door by a Nurse Joy.

"Are you or your Pokémon okay?" She said as she inspected me from my shoes to my long hair.

"Um yeah. Excuse me but is there a problem on Route 1 or something?" I said as I stepped inside.

"We've heard of a Pidgeot that has been in the area," She said as she looked at me again from head to toe.

"Yeah I encountered it on my first day. Nothing was broken but let's say my body was worked over a bit." I said as I looked down. "But that's the past. Would you mind looking at my Charmander? We had to go through a lot of trainers to reach it here."

"Oh okay I'll get right on that." She went from worried doctor to a professional really quick. She walked behind the counter and waited in front of a machine. "All I need now is Charmander's pokeball and we can get started. I picked out his pokeball and threw it to her. She caught it and placed it into the machine without another word. The machine beeped a few times before it stopped and she gave me back Charmander's pokeball. "Your Charmander is very close to evolving. If you don't mind me asking do you have any other Pokémon with you? Or any badges?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure what other kind of Pokémon I want on my team. I was thinking about a water type and then maybe a rock or ground type but so far I haven't seen any that really caught my eye."

"What kind of Pokémon do you like?" Nurse Joy said as she leaned across the counter and propped up with her hands under her chin.

"Well I like Pokémon that have a lot of speed but a lot of power and defense as well. That's the main reason I choose Charmander. The Charmander evolutionary line is extremely powerful."

"Well why don't you get a Pidgey?" She asked with a perplexed look on her face. "They are fast and can take a hit if they're trained right."

"Well, you see..." I looked down at my Pokeball and sighed. "He always seems to knock out all the Pokémon with one attack." I chuckled a little embarrassed. "I won't accept a Pokémon unless it wants to come with me and it can survive an attack from Charmander."

"Well that puts you in a tight situation because there are mostly bug types in Viridian Forest and your Charmander will most likely tear through it and end up evolving leaving you in a dilemma." She said as she thought about something for a moment. "Why don't you find a Pidgey that meets your standards and use it while going through Viridian Forest so that it can be as strong or nearly as strong as Charmander."

I suddenly felt stupid and thanked her before going back to Route 1 to find a Pidgey just like she said. I looked all around but couldn't find any Pokémon at all. I went far off the path and stopped at a clearing and looked around. I walked deeper into the forest and went over the path to the other side a few times. After a few hours of searching, I sat down by a log and sighed to myself.

I released Charmander and saw that he was ready to battle. "Hey buddy." He looked at me confused but shrugged his shoulders and laid on the ground when he realized he didn't have to fight. "I can't find anybody to fight you. You got any ideas on how to attract strong Pokémon."

He looked at me like I was stupid and roared as loud as he could. The trees around us ruffled and many Pokémon dropped out the trees. I felt something behind me and I jumped and scrambled to Charmander. I saw the shadow of the Pokémon and wished I hadn't come back into the forest. The Pidgeot from before dropped out of the sky and I saw the wind coming before I got down and felt myself get lifted into the air a bit before the wind stopped. _"How fast is that thing if the wind behind it can lift me into the air?"  
_ Charmander started talking to the monstrous Pokémon before it screeched and a couple of Pidgey stepped forward. Charmander got into his attack stance and I stood behind him ready to give him his attack but the Pidgeot screeched. _"H_ _e must want Charmander to fight on his own."_

Charmander puffed his cheeks and blew a Firespin into the air accepting the challenge. As the fire disappeared, small flickers of it touched the ground. Two of the Pidgey unleashed a **Gust** attack and Charmander scrambled to get out of the way. He was fast but not fast enough to avoid it. He was scratched up pretty bad but retaliated by growling at both of them before using **Smokescreen.** I looked into the smoke for him but I couldn't see him. I saw fire in the smoke and smiled when I saw a **Firespin** aimed directly at the two birds who had attacked him. Both stayed rooted to their spot and were damaged from the attacked. They backed out of the area defeated but still stayed to watch.

The other three Pidgey stood there waiting until one got impatient and blew away all the smoke with a strong **Gust.** Charmander stood there with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. _"Cocky and underestimating his enemy he's about to feel some pain in a second."_

Not a second after I said that the Pidgey that blew away the smoke flew into the air and started heading towards Charmander with his wings glowing. _"That must be_ _ **Wing Attack.**_ _"_

I expected Charmander to use **Ember** or **Fire Spin** but he only stood there waiting for it to come. As the Pidgey got closer I saw that Charmander had his claws lengthen and at the ready. Right before the Pidgey was in striking range it changed course and went straight into the air over Charmander's head. It came back down not two seconds later with its wings straight out and slashed Charmander across the face. I saw Charmander's body bounce off the ground and heard him growl loudly. He slowly stood and the Pidgey backed off quickly. He spat a small but fast ember at the Pidgey.

It looked like it wasn't ready for the attack and took it full force. It fell to the ground and struggled to stand. It shook its head and I saw that its pride was a bit damaged. It fully stood up and then fell back down when it was hit by a burn.

Charmander looked realized and slinked down as he started to breathe hard. He turned to me and held out his hand. "What? Oh, you must want a potion." He shook his head and motioned to his mouth. "Oh, a berry. But that won't heal you like a potion would."

He smiled and flared his tail. "You want a little pick me up then." He nodded and I held out a berry. "Go get 'em."

He roared to the area around him and I smiled at his determination. He ate the berry in one bite and motioned for one of the other Pidgey to step forward. The cockiness he had was gone and all that was left was a determination to see this battle through.

One of the Pidgey stepped forward and unlike the others, his body had scars to show it knew how to fight. They both eyed each other up before they both charged at each other. The Pidgey was gliding above the ground while Charmander was running with his claws low to the ground. When they neared each other Charmander slid down under the bird and slashed it all under its wings and chest. The Pidgey crashed to the ground and slowly stood back up.

Charmander opened his mouth and fired a **Fire Spin** directly into his opponent's face. The Pidgey flapped its wings and tried to do an attack, but they were too close and the bird went down hard. The Pidgey fell flat on its face and didn't get back up.

Charmander stood to face his last opponent and seemed to be huffing quite a bit. The small bird didn't look fazed as it faced Charmander. They both looked at each other and as soon as Charmander's breathing started to slow to a normal pace the Pidgey raced across the gap between them at a fast speed. It was nothing compared to the Pidgeot but it was enough for Charmander to use **Smokescreen** to evade it. The Pidgey flew out of the smoke and looked into the smoke with sharp eyes. A blue haze came out of the smoke and I saw the Pidgey dip a bit lower. I heard a deep growl and saw the Pidgey's wings twitch. Charmander charged out of the smoke and fired an **Ember** directly above him towards the Pidgey.

The Pidgey was looking so intently into the smoke that it didn't see the ember headed for it. When the **Ember** connected with it, there was an explosion and smoke poured from everywhere. I looked at Charmander and saw that he was breathing very heavily as though he would pass out at any moment.

I heard something hit the ground and saw the Pidgey struggling to stand after the combined sneak attack and impact from the ground. They both looked at each other fiercely before the Pidgey's wings started glowing and it began flapping its wings. Charmander looked worse by the second and I saw him almost fall to the ground. I stepped forward to end the fight but he blew fire from his mouth and I stayed rooted to my spot. There was a silence among everything and before I knew it, they both started charging toward each other with what they had left. Charmander had his claws lengthen and the Pidgey was charging towards him with its wing straight out. They met each others attack and the dirt around them kicked up blocking everyone's view. The sound of metal filled the forest. _"It must have used_ _ **Steel Wing**_ _."_ The sound resonated for a second before the sand and dirt cleared leaving a huffing Pidgey and an unconscious Charmander.

"Charmander!" I ran to him and picked him up into my arms. He was breathing but I could tell he was exhausted. "You did good buddy. I know you tried your best but this time it wasn't enough." I stood with my head down and returned him to his pokeball. I looked behind me and looked directly into the Pidgeot's eyes. I walked right up to it and stared at it before I held out a pokeball to the Pidgey that defeated Charmander. "You want to come with me on my journey. You could become strong. Stronger than you are now."

It looked up at the Pidgeot who continued to stare at me. I was unmoved by the stare and looked back at the Pidgey. "This is a one-time opportunity because once I leave I don't plan on coming back till I can take on the big guy there." It looked at me and I saw that it was thinking very hard about what it wanted. It hesitated for a moment before it reached for the ball and allowed itself to be captured.

I started walking off into the forest towards Viridian City when I felt the wind around me lift me into the sky. The next thing I knew I was on the back of the Pidgeot and headed towards Viridian City. I felt the wind all around me and I held on to my hat. I looked all around and saw the landscape. I could see Viridian City, Pallet Town, and the end of Viridian Forest. As we descended I felt my stomach drop. The Pidgeot landed in front of the Pokémon center with a thud and I saw a lot of people run away from the area. I saw some trainers reach for their pokeballs but they all stopped when the Pidgeot screeched to all of high heaven. I hopped off it and walked into the Pokémon center to get my Pokémon healed. I looked back behind me and saw the Gym Leader walking towards the Pidgeot, his hands reaching for his pokeballs. _"If he tries to battle that thing he will end up destroying the town.""_ I ran out and stepped in front of the Pidgeot protectively.

"Whatever your thinking you can go ahead and stop now." I said as I held my hands out. I was reaching for my pokeballs until I remembered that they were being healed. They wouldn't have been any use but they were good for courage.

He seemed to relax but gave me a stern look. "I'm the Viridian City Gym Leader and the League's Tactician. Who says you have a say in what I do?" He said as he continued to walk towards me. He had on a black hat and a black coat that went down to his feet. I couldn't see his eyes because of his shades he had on but I felt that I should know him.

"The big guy behind me and the fact that you-" My mind stalled and I remembered who the Gym Leader of Viridian City was as he took off his hat and let it fall to the ground in anger. Then I saw it the red hair that I remembered seeing a few times in Pallet Town. "Hey I know you. You're from Pallet Town too right."

He paused for a moment looking over my face before he took off his shades. He looked at me up and down and paused at my eyes. "Well if it isn't Markus all grown up, so this Pidgeot is yours I take it," He said, as he seemed to calm down.

"No." He tensed back up and watched the Pidgeot with intense eyes. _"God he must be stupid if he can look this thing in the eyes without flinching."_

"He just happened to be helping me into town." I wished I had my Pokémon but I'm sure they were still being healed.

"Hey, Markus I suggest you move away from that." He spat.

"What is wrong with you? What did this specific Pidgeot do to make you hate it so much?" I said as I looked towards the doors of the Pokémon center.

"I don't like Pidgeot's ever since I was defeated by one a long time ago." He said as he continued to reach for his pokeballs. "I managed to defeat the trainer who had it, but that memory is still burned into my brain."

Pidgeot raised its wings into the air and the Gym Leader took a few steps back. "Markus step the fuck away from that Pidgeot!"

I looked behind me and saw that it had a scar across its side. Nurse Joy ran out of the Pokémon center and stopped as soon as she saw the Pidgeot. I ran to her and retrieved my Pokémon before standing in front of him again. "Pidgeot go back to the forest that's the only way this situation will calm down." It looked at me for a while before flapping its wings and racing into the forest.

"Markus you must be a complete idiot." The Gym Leader said as he put his hat on. _"Now I remember his name its Gary!"_ "Make sure that kind of shit doesn't happen again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anything this bad would happen." I was getting a little nervous now that Pidgeot had left, but I knew I was safe.

"Now look at what you've done to everyone. Their all itching to battle which means my schedule is going to be full." He put his shades back on and gave me a small smile. "I'll be seeing you around Markus. However, if you ever want a chance at even challenging me you'll want to beat all the other gyms in this region. The next Pokémon League is starting in just over a year and the Gym Leader Tournament is even sooner."

As he started walking away, I felt eyes on me and turned to see many trainers eying me up. It's not every day you see a Gym Leader being opposed. Gym Leaders were practically sheriffs or police officers. They had the League's authority and made some of the laws in the towns they resided in.

I walked through town as fast as I could and started heading towards Viridian Forest. I knew it was going to be dark soon but I didn't want to take my chance at staying in the Pokémon center.

 _A/N: I always liked this chapter so I didn't change much. Just added details and lengthened it. If you didn't notice I took off the very beginning of this chapter and put it on the ending of Chpt 2. I have a laptop and inspiration so I'll keep typing these for a while. Please_ _ **Review**_ _all criticism is accepted and taken into consideration._


End file.
